List of Salvages
This is a list of games and/or movies that Caddy has salvaged. List * Lego Lego Racers Lego - (Lego Racers) * Slender, the Tender Making Gender Mender - (Slender: The Eight Pages) * Klonoa: I Can't Pronounce This Game - (Klonoa: Door to Phantomile) * Voluptuous Raider - (Tomb Raider) * The Grinch Doesn't Know Where Things Are - (The Grinch Movie) * Croc: Legend of the Flawed - (Croc: Legend of the Gobbos) * Fabuloso Sword 2 - (Broken Sword 2) * The Jungle Book: Groove Party * Everything Can Stop Mr. Domino - (No One Can Stop Mr. Domino) * P.T. Makes My T.T.'s Flee the C.T. - (P.T.) * Resident Evil BILLY - (Resident Evil Zero) * Vib Ribbon * Crash Team F***ING Racing - (Crash Team Racing) * Metal Gear Chicken - (Chicken Run: The Game) * Nightmare Creatures * Stuart Little 2 * WipeOut 2097/WipeOut XL * R/C Scrub Copter - (R/C Stunt Copter) * Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot 2 * Crash Bandicoot: WARPED * Abe's Oddysee * MediEvil * The Creepy Doll: THE NEXT BEST WORST MOVIE EVER - (The Creepy Doll) * Ape Escape * Classic Nursery Rhymes on VHS * Pappy Rappy (PaRappa the Rapper) * Assassin's Creed 2 * Rugrats: Search for Reptar * Spider-Man (PS1) * Crash Bandicoot N-Sane Trilogy * LocoRoco * Crash Bandicoot.....on GAMEBOY ADVANCE?! (Crash XS) * Toy Story 2 * Pappy Rappy 2 (PaRappa the Rapper 2) * Bugs Bunny: Lost in Tiiiiime (Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time) * DOOM (PS1) * Abe's Exoddus * Condemned: Criminal HAGGIS (Condemned: Criminal Origins) * Dee Hord Trilogy (Die Hard Trilogy) * Silent Hill * Mega Man 8 * Rayman 2: The Great Escape * Bug's Life the Dragon (A Bug's Life) Trivia * Like The Fifth Element and 3, 2, 1 Smurf!, Resident Evil Zero is the first episode where Caddy salvaged the game but it was ignored. The same goes to Nightmare Creatures where Caddy kept the game instead. ** Even though Vib Ribbon did the same as the 2, Caddy forgot to salvage the game because he is enjoying the game for The Bonfire Night Special. * Even though Slender was considered a good game, Caddy didn't salvage the game. This was later updated in his description that upon replaying the game multiple times, it wasn't really that good as it used to be. * The Grinch Movie is the first movie review to receive a salvage, but this was mainly because of it's DVD features rather than the movie itself. * Broken Sword 2 is the first episode where Caddy salvaged 2 ports, a Broken Sword 2 on PC and a Broken Sword 2 on PS1. * Crash Bandicoot: Warped is the only episode where he salvaged the game too early, this was because Crash Bandicoot 3 is the first game that Caddy played during his childhood. Also this is due to Crash Bandicoot 3 considered as a best Crash sequel on the PlayStation. * In the MediEvil episode, being a Halloween Episode, Caddy salvaged the game but instead of sending it to heaven it was replaced with an image of Regan McNeil from The Exorcist with a text that says "It's Halloween, It's supposed to be dark, the game doesn't go to Heaven, no light, no fog, no hope, only death", being the first episode where he salvaged the game in a dark way. * The Creepy Doll is the only movie review where Caddy salvaged the film by breaking the fourth wall. ** This is also the only B-Movie film to get salvaged. * Caddy liked Ape Escape so much he didn't just salvage it. He also sent a letter to the creators of the game on how much he loves it. However he gets his hand stuck in the postbox. ** This leads to the next episode, The Spleenies: Shame Time where Caddy gets his hand cut off by the postman. * Caddy played Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time way too much that his PS1 crashed and deleted its save data; not because its bad, but because he literally loved it to death. See Also * List of Slaughters * List of Slauvages Category:Series